<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Don't) Blame TikTok by yellowlightsaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468440">(Don't) Blame TikTok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlightsaber/pseuds/yellowlightsaber'>yellowlightsaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, and i blame rey, and now i finally did it, description of sex but not fully written, fuck yeah, fucking ben had to go dom on me, i blame the phone, i didnt see it coming, i do blame tiktok, ive been wanting to do this prompt for like ever since i saw it, listen i'm not good with smut yet so this was my small take, my first smut in years, only a little smut ill do better next time i promise, pls dont judge, wrote drafted and edited this in a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlightsaber/pseuds/yellowlightsaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets convinced by her friends to try the latest TikTok challenge on her fiancee, Ben Solo. The challenge? Record your significant's reaction to you being naked while they're going on with their day-to-day life during the quarantine. </p><p>Rey has caught Ben off-guard twice, but Ben decides to join in on the fun too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (don't) blame tiktok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! I needed this one-shot to get out of my little writing funk that I've had for the last few days. I was surprised that I managed to write, draft and edit this within a few hours (3 to be exact). This won't get expanded into a WIP, I wrote it that way specifically so I wouldn't tempt myself. </p><p>With that being said, I did not get this beta by anybody and simply decided to do this for fun. Edits will be done in the near future and if so, will be said on Twitter with an updated version! </p><p>Anyways, happy reading! All references to the TikToks and tweet for inspo will be linked below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>(don’t) blame tiktok</strong>
</h1>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The year 2020 meant new things for many people. An era of new dreams, a fresh beginning, endless possibilities, and much more. Rey hadn’t thought what the new decade could anticipate, or lead her towards. The only two confident things that she was aware of at the end of last year was that her love for Ben would never cease and their small wedding ceremony happening in November.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t expected, however, to be barred under a self-quarantine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outbreak spread like wildfire all throughout New York City. Businesses, government locations, and public schools were quick to react. It takes her university a little less than a week to close and send everyone home, forcing her, and many of her peers, to finish the last semester of their Master’s program at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, she’s presenting her robotic prototype of a nurse droid, proudly called Busy Besty #8 (or BB-8 for short) in front of a live audience. And the next, she’s forced to stay home, figuring out equations on her dry-erase board in the shared office and build </span>
  <em>
    <span>lame </span>
  </em>
  <span>and plastic versions of her droid, presenting them via Zoom to explain the theory and functions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Rey can’t say that it’s been all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad with the situation at hand. With the whole city shutting down and citizens only leaving their homes to get food or essentials, Ben was also couped up in their apartment. His publishing company, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rebellion Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>, transferred everybody to work remotely for their safety. He usually did work from home twice a week so the change hasn’t been a major difference for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Ben kept their established routine for her sake rather than his own, since the adjustment to staying indoors hasn’t been an easy one for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They woke up around the same time (alarm goes off at 6:30 a.m. but they stay in bed until 7 a.m. to enjoy each other’s company). Rey took over the shower while Ben shaved before they made the switch, sharing a quick kiss, or two, until they were both dressed for the day. Breakfast was shared between them as they watched the news, or finish the episode from the night before. Then, they headed in their different areas of the apartment. Ben remained in the living room, reading the latest manuscripts and used their dining room table as a means to connect the dots, while Rey used the office to mark her large boards and clutter the ground with miniature versions of projects. Ben knocked at around noon to remain her of lunch, giving each other an hour break to eat and watch a show, then go back to work until six in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben still cooked their dinner with Rey doing her best to help, which habitually meant turning on the television to watch a few episodes of their Netflix show (right now, it’s Tiger King) before they begin to relax and rest for the remainder of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, by their fourth week in quarantine, and their seventh Netflix binge, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Witcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, last night, Rey decided to spice up their routine. </span>
</p><p><span>Rey wasn’t looking</span> <span>for trouble or could even truly say that she’s bored. They found more ways (and positions) than one to entertain each other and spoke often to their family, and friends, via Facetime or phone calls. But the intensity of having been forced to stay indoors for </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>long was starting to affect them both. </span></p><p>
  <span>So Rey tried the latest TikTok challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose, her best friend, and fellow Mechatronics and Robotics classmate, introduced her to the thread after trying it out on her husband, Hux, when he was on a conference call with his boss, Samual Snoke. The video that Rose sent over showed Hux mute with his jaw hanging low, unable to answer Snoke’s question on the latest update for their finances before he quickly managed to get off and swipe his wife away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Finn, her other best friend since childhood, tried it on his boyfriend, Poe, and also recorded his reaction. Poe was on the phone with fellow co-workers, discussing their next marketing tactic for Senator Leia Organa, who happens to be Ben’s mother. Finn threw a pair of briefs his way and Poe didn’t say good-bye on the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to get Rey on board to try it on Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was on the phone with his boss, and owner of the company, Amilyn Holdo, when she decided to try the challenge out. They were discussing edits to the latest manuscript of the novel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galaxy Wars: Episode IX. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The entire book series was getting turned into a movie franchise, in which Ben was also giving a hand on assisting with the script. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holdo, all I’m saying is that the ending is weak and fans aren’t going to like it.” he sighs, running his large palm through his ebony thick curls. “Three generations of this family and it ends with the last-blood member dying in the arms of his soulmate? Then what was the point of Kylo going through all that trouble to return to the light? Why bring the concept of Kira and him being together in the last book, just for him to die? Unless he’s making </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>book with Kylo returning, I don’t see how H.H. can sell it to fans </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>the studios.” Ben scoffed, leaning back against the sofa and readjusted his headphones. “It’s lazy story-telling and you know it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood inside of the office, waiting, with the door slightly cracked open so she could watch him. They continued their conversation, going into details about the edits that would need to be made by the author but his words faded as he moved. Her eyes followed her tall fiancee pushing himself off the sofa, to search over the documents of the novel laid out on the table. Taking this moment to step out, Rey stood a few feet away from Ben with her phone recording in one hand and her bra in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With him preoccupied in the discussion, Rey threw the bra towards him, which landed on his shoulder. Her eyes flashed momentarily to her phone, regarding his board back engulfing the screen and waited. Ben pinched his brows after getting startled with the material, looking at the discarded bra before turning around to see Rey. He didn’t catch on to what she had done and did a quick double-take, deep chocolate eyes raking her body slowly before his reserved grin that brought out his dimples took over his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to call you back, Holdo. I need to take care of something that’s been brought to my attention.” Whether she response or not, Rey didn’t know. Ben hung up before the owner could utter a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his body turning around to face her, Ben removed his headphones and left them abandoned on the table. “You know better than to interrupt me during a call.” He begins to roll the sleeves of his shirt to uncover his forearms, the cocky grin still on his face. “Guess I’ll have to remind you again, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gush of arousal that pooled in-between her thighs grew, dripping down the skin and she knew simply what Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant. Turning off the recording, Rey shrugged shyly, merely to push his buttons. “But did you truly reminded me the first time?” He moved quickly to threw Rey over his shoulder, giving her ass a firm strike on the skin which caused a yelp to escape her mouth. “Oh, now you’re in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been early afternoon when Rey did the challenge and they didn’t stop until late into the evening, after her… —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—…. Well, she lost count of the orgasms that hit her that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a lazy-post pleasure daze, Rey swore she could hear a round of applause. It hadn’t been in her mind, however, when she realized that their window was open and everybody nearby had heard her begging for more, her cries of bliss and Ben’s name along with his own grunts and moans. It seemed unnecessary, although it became a popular tweet the next day, and his ego </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have grown a quarter much larger than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what my fiancee likes in bed,” he winks, peppering gentle kisses over his territorial marks. “And now the whole building knows too.” Rey smacks him on the shoulder but joined in the laughter shortly after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited two weeks to tackle the challenge a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a late Sunday afternoon, and typically their small group of friends joined in on a round or two of any multi-player video game. Rose and Rey were usual suspects to join in and crush the boys with their skills and talents, but both had opted out and cited their projects needed to be worked on, when truthfully they forwent their winning streak for the sake of the TikTok challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left, Poe, left! You’re going right, you shit-head!” Ben groaned, tapping his large fingers on the X-box controller. The battle sounds of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call of Duty: Modern Warfare </span>
  </em>
  <span>game echoed through their apartment along with Ben’s hyperfocus shouts to the screen, yelling further instructions into the headset for the rest of the group. Whenever she wasn’t playing, it was always entertaining to watch Ben frustrate himself with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” she begins normally, standing behind his game chair with the phone recording. Thankfully none of them decided to use the video-interaction feature tonight. “Anything you’d want specific for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we can order in…” His voice fades as he went in for the kill on the screen, turning his head slightly to the side to speak with her but haven’t noticed anything yet. “—… or we can make the pasta from—” Ben stopped speaking when a pair of her underwear lands on his head, dropping to the ground that he stares at them for a second before looking over his shoulder to see Rey. His tongue drags across his bottom lip, pressing the pause button without taking his eyes off her. “I have to go, dinner is calling me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to slowly back away from him, biting on her lip before deciding to turn off the recording. Ben threw the headpiece and controller aside, following Rey as she moved. “Guess I have dinner figured out.” With ease, he lifts Rey as if she weighed nothing and took long strides to reach their bedroom. Her tone legs wrapped at his waist, attaching her lips to his and mumbled against them; “Guess it’s time to figure out my meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had dinner at midnight, with a side of cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her thesis document glooming over her head, due in a matter of two weeks, Rey hadn’t thought about doing the challenge as she worked day in and night out on her theory when they reached their third month of quarantine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the most recent participant of this challenge happened to be Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Saturday morning sun glowed into their apartment, welcoming the new day and the start of a much-needed weekend. They slept in that morning, preferring to enjoy the warmth of each other rather than hear the bells and whistles of an alarm. With a light breakfast, each separated to complete their task of the day. Rey had plans to work on her report later, wishing to finish the conclusion draft tonight and have the document finalized by Monday afternoon. Ben, on the other hand, planned on rereading one of George R. R. Martin’s books and enjoy the rare joint to celebrate the concluded version of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galaxy Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stepped out onto their balcony to enjoy his treat before she took their place in the shower after a quick work-out, enjoying the heated water on her skin and scented fragrance of her lavender soap. But it wasn’t until after she dried off and hung her towel to dry that she realized the clean laundry was still outside in the living, folded neatly on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With most of her clothes out in the space next door, she chose to wear one of Ben’s button-down shirts in the meantime. It was only meant to be a moment and he wouldn’t have noticed once it was back on the hanger. She only needed to grab a few of her items to dress herself and then place everything in their location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, her course of action changed once Rey stepped into the living room and saw her fiancee, naked in their living room, with the blinds closed and held a phone in his large hand. Her eyes gazed down to his growing erection but she was caught unaware of his boxers being thrown in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips slightly parted, watching as Ben took his time coming towards her with the grin that was only reserved for her. His eyes were full of lust, fully taking in the image of her wearing his shirt. Without taking her eyes off him, her hands lifted to slowly unbutton the shirt. He continued to record, and truthfully, she didn’t want him to stop anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the cloth fall from her shoulders, Ben captured her lips in a harsh attachment with his free hand gripping at her hip. “Can’t believe you got me into a TikTok thread,” he mutters against her, pushing her back into their bedroom under the back of her knees hit the mattress. “Don’t blame TikTok.” Rey jokes, allowing him to spread her legs open with the jolt of his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, but I’m also about to make a movie with my fiancee and make sure that everybody in the building can hear her pretty moans.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i do blame tiktok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy horny day you filthy little shits!!! (i love y'all, and i mean it in the best way possible because i too am a filthy little shit)</p><p> </p><p>hi this is my first time writing fanfic smut in <i>years</i> so please be gentle with me. i also couldn't stop laughing, which is upsetting because this was easy to write when i was 19 and could do it with a serious face. now i'm 24 and couldn't stop giggling. but i also wanted to challenge myself since my other fics will feature smut in the near future so i decided why the fuck not!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>once more, this wasn't beta'd by anybody and i lowkey gave up double-checking somewhere around 3.6k??? idk. please don't hate me. I'll probably edit in the near future. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>triggers</b>
</p><p>
- daddy kink
</p>
<p>
- small reference to school girl kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>i do blame tiktok</strong>
</h1><hr/><p>
  <span>Ben Solo is a simple man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo believes in the present and the here and now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo does not dwell on the possibilities of the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the clock struck midnight on January 1st, 2020, Ben Solo did not give much thought to what the new year could bring him and fellow friends. Even as a child, he has never given into the notion of New Year's resolutions or making goals for the upcoming year. His mother, Leia Organa, and grandmother, Padme Amidala, would perversely sway the young kid to try and write them but little Ben did not do as they asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, at the ripe age of thirty, Ben did not let his thoughts linger in the new challenges that the fresh decade could bring him. You could not get this man to mention the endless possibilities of adventures, excitement and personal growth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought that Ben Solo had on his mind at exactly 12:01 a.m., on January 1st, 2020, was that in eleven months, Rey Niima would officially be known as Rey Solo—his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo is an old soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo is a romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo is a right-down sap of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben Solo has been counting down the days until they say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I Do</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ since he got down on one knee during their vacation in the French country-side eight months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven months, fifteen days and six hours until they leave the New York City Public Library hand-in-hand as husband and wife. They’ll be saying ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I Do’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the exact spot where they first met, when Rey bumped into him and caused a tornado of their paperwork to mix together. He missed his deadline, but he gained a partner for life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the coronavirus outbreak, nothing could dampen his positive attitude towards the year, primarily on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>end </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the year. The image of seeing Rey walking down the aisle, holding her hand-picked bouquet and wearing the white gown of her choice causes a flatter in his heart. It gives him a handle on the newly developed situation that they’ve found themselves in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely everything would calm down by their wedding. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New York City had been one of the first major cities to be hit. Before the high number of confirmations in their state, Amilyn Holdo, founder and owner of the publishing company, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rebellion Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ben’s boss, made the decision to send everyone home and continue as normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The public will want those books more than ever now. Might as well give them what they want and edit their novels to perfection!” Holdo told him and the rest of the editing staff over a Zoom conference call. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t mind the new order, considering he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>already been working from home twice a week for the last year. Soon after, the city ordered a massive shutdown that included schools, businesses, government sites and more. This meant that Rey had to spend her final semester as a Masters student in their apartment and the chance of having a graduation ceremony with her fellow peers seemed slimmed at the moment. But it didn’t stop Ben from trying to give her some sense of normality, knowing that his wildflower of a fiancee enjoyed being outdoors as much as possible, if only to adore the sensation of coming home after a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he kept their usual routine, for her sake, with minor changes. Their groceries were delivered from the small supermarket nearby; Amazon has been third-wheeling the relationship with numerous packages being delivered (they were both at fault). The balcony has become their newest hang-out spot with the sliding door open so they could still watch their current Netflix binge. Above all, they found more ways (and positions) to entertain themselves outside of their daily work and assignments. Other than being locked inside their apartment, nothing truly has changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the irking illness of cabin fever has been beginning to show its effect on the young couple after a month of being in their apartment. There was only so much Netflix and reading that one could do. If Ben was subjected to another Facetime ‘happy hour’ with their close friends, and his parents, he might simply say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it </span>
  </em>
  <span>and leave the apartment for an outdoor walk. He’d take the fine or any other punishment the police might bring down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to often remind himself that they were both doing their best given the circumstances. Thankfully, they have both found a way to get a grip on the whole situation—in the form of sexual activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in early 2019, the newest manuscript for Maz Katana’s latest book landed on his deck with a note from Holdo, stating that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the most important project he needed to undertake. With both Maz and Holdo being close friends to the family, Ben felt a slight pressure to give the book its structure, grammar edits and other changes that would be necessary before it went into print. However, Ben hadn’t expected the topic to be so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maz Katana, also known as Ben’s godmother, has been a top sex-researcher since the late 70’s and has earned her recognition despite the push-back she received from critics. In the early 90’s, she took a liking to write romance novels and began to pen them under a false name. By the time Ben entered elementary school, Maz, or Lupina Romanov, had gained a large following. Her publications dealt with heavy passion between two unwilling lovers, the ever so popular enemies to lovers trope, with the occasional smut that would put many writers on the AO3 website to shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet while she isn’t writing about lovers reuniting under dangerous conditions, Maz produced self-help books that dealt with research-based data to improve one’s sex life. </span>
</p><p><span>‘</span><em><span>The Top Kinks to Help Your Failing Sex Life: Please Your Partner in More Ways Than One’ </span></em><span>had not been the book that Ben was hoping to work on. In fact, he was itching to get his hands on the sequel to her popular vampire-werewolf drama </span><em><span>‘Howls’</span></em><span>. But being the best editor on staff, and knowing that his mother would have his ear if he refused, Ben had the privilege of reading the couple's self-help book. And, not for a lack of trying, he had a </span><b><em>very</em></b> <span>difficult time focusing on the material, and his edits.</span></p><p>
  <span>With each new kink he read about in the book, Ben allowed his mind to wander and imagine Rey participating in his filthy fantasies alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sex life, by no mean, lacked any excitement. Since their first date, they pleased each other and it felt as mind-blowing as the first time. But with the newest bit of information at the palm of his hands and a wedding date creeping up… A man had a right to marvel at the possibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book was scheduled for a spring release, meaning that Maz gifted the early copy of her book to everybody in the family and that included Rey. During her winter break, she read the book in its entirety with folded corners and colored tabs on the side. Ben can recall watching as her eyebrow pinched and eyes widened as her hues graced over the information. There had been a few comments here and there to try a few kinks but with the start of her program in the spring, and Ben’s workload growing, there was no chance of them figuring out where to go from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the city-wide lockdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Ben can safely say, within the walls of their apartment, that he has grown to enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>sexual kinks with Rey consenting to the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was one certain kink that he did not expect to be amused by, and there was nobody to blame but his fiancee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started after the four-week mark of their lockdown. Ben has been pouring himself into the edits for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galaxy Wars: Episode IX </span>
  </em>
  <span>manuscript in the living room while Rey situated herself in their joint office to work on her plastic protocol droids using meaningless scraps of items. The thirty-minute weekly update with Holdo expanded to an hour as he went over the careless mistakes that the author, H.H. Burns has made over the latest novels. As a professional, and fan, the entire manuscript has been nothing but frustrating and he showed it through the phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s lazy story-telling and you know it!” He blew into the microphone of his headphones, giving Holdo’s first few words an eye roll. Ben stood from the sofa and made his way towards the dining room table where his other documents were lined up with red marks. It seemed incredible to him how an author could be so careless over their own piece of work, considering that the novels were getting a film-adaptation within the next few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His focus remained on the conversation, searching through the documents to further prove his point across to his boss up until a bra landed on his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, as typical as a confused man would be, turned his head to view the undergarment with pinched brows and then behind him before almost returning to his conversation. It took him a moment longer to register that Rey was standing before him, casually naked, with a phone high in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind may have blacked out momentarily, but his dick sure didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Ben didn’t give much thought as to why she decided to pull something like that. Either way, it changed their routine up which had been a welcomed change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time that Rey felt determined to pull this scheme on him happened during their Sunday gaming session. She had mentioned at breakfast that nor her or Rose would not be joining due to their joint project. He didn’t deem it as odd in her behavior, fully understanding that schoolwork is far more important than bickering over virtual war tactics, along with the fact that it’s her final semester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ben quickly learned that it hadn’t been to focus on schoolwork. Once her favorite white lace panties, embroidered with pink hearts, landed on his head and fell to the ground—Ben knew exactly what she was doing and what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Rey had only ever done the action twice, he was delighted to see her spicing their established routine, and relationship, up even if the moment seemed inappropriate. Besides, Rey being naked always meant an instant boner. However, Ben didn’t think he would learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>she got the idea from during a FaceTime call with his best friend, Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Get Naked challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boomer is showing, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flashed a glare that caused the red-head to laugh. “It’s basically what it says, Ben; couples record the other while they’re focused on something else, say work, video-games, and so on, but they’re naked.” Hux shrugs. “Rose has done it to me twice while talking to Snoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his old boss, he raised a brow towards Hux. There was another shrug from the ginger. “Not an ideal situation—talking to that creep of an old man with a rising boner but makes the conversation end quicker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence how Ben Solo became the latest participant of the Get Naked challenge… with his own twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a couple of weeks before trying the challenge on Rey, solely for the fact that she may want to have another go at him. But with the weeks leading towards the end of her final semester, the answer pointed to no as she concentrated on her thesis project and the detailed report that came along with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he held back for another week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Saturday afternoon sun was beginning to pour over the building that overlooked their apartment on the sixth floor. They had slept in, preferring to be in the comfort of the other’s arms, and relished a simple morning breakfast before splitting off to their planned activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey performed a workout routine in the living room while their laundry was getting folded by Ben. Once she completed the Pilates workout and headed into the bathroom for a shower, he stepped out onto the balcony to enjoy an infrequent joint after the success of getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galaxy Wars: Episode IX </span>
  </em>
  <span>to print after many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span>, corrections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled the last of his joint, breathing out a small cloud of smoke that blew away with the wind. While Ben had told Rey he was planning on rereading George R.R Martin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Dance of Dragons, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wasn’t actually going to read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, our boy Solo knew with a slightly high mind that today, he was attempting to perform the Get Naked challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stepped indoors just as the shower turned off and he made quick work of removing his clothing, grabbing his phone and waited until the door opened from their bedroom to press the record button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ben had almost forgotten all about the challenge when Rey stepped out of their bedroom, wearing one of his button-down shirts, and most likely nothing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his pair of boxers in her direction but they went unnoticed while her eyes took his body in, pupils filling with lust with each step Ben took. Her lips slightly parted and Ben flashed his grin at Rey, keeping the camera engrossed on her. Ben watched as her fingers slowly unbuttoned the shirt, letting the cloth fall from her shoulders, exposing the slight image of her breasts before he captured her lips in a harsh attachment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you got me into a TikTok thread,” he mutters against her, pushing Rey back into their bedroom until the back of her knees hit the mattress. She sunk into the bedding, giving him an innocent shrug of the shoulders. “Don’t blame TikTok,” Rey joked, spreading her legs open after a gentle tap of his foot suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, but I’m also about to make a movie with my fiancee and make sure that everybody in the building can hear her pretty moans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words of affirmation sent a shiver down her back. But before any fun could happen, Ben needed to have consent, even if this is the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the phone flat down on the bed, Ben turned to Rey with a serious expression.“Tell me to stop and I’ll end the recording, baby. I’ll end it, delete the clip, and treat you like the queen you are with my tongue.” His finger caressed her cheek, gently adorning her skin as Ben waited for an answer. While he has found excitement in being recorded, even if it had been thirty seconds to a minute, he didn’t want to push the boundaries with Rey if she was uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained silent, looking at the phone beside her before flashing her innocent-doe eyes to Ben with a flutter of her lashes. “You can record our fun time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan echoed in the back of his throat, his amber-eyes flushing to a dangerous darken desire. “Keep my shirt on,” Ben commands, grabbing the phone and straightening his back. “Let me see that pretty little cunt of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone appears small in his large hands, it’s almost a laughable sight to take in but Rey knew better than to joke about it now. Instead, her hazel irises eyed the camera as he gained focus on the screen. Her bottom lip nestled in between her teeth, giving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent school-girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>vibes that she fancied when they switch the dynamic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping the material on her body, Rey pushed the front away from her chest to expose her breasts fully. Just the sight of her bare skin is enough for a heavy flow of blood to rush down to his cock, nearly begging to be buried deep into her tight pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo is a patient man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo can wait for his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo needs to play with his baby girl first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was putting on a show for him, giving in to the camera’s secret wishes. Her fingernails swayed lazily on her naked chest, ghosting over her semi-hardened nipple and tenderly hummed with her head tilting slightly to the side. Her legs spread wider, unapologetic to show the silver shine of the slick that’s formed since their encounter in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all for me, baby girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue drapes over his bottom lip, unable to tear his hues away from the small screen in his palm as his fiancee teased him. Rey smirks, knowing the effect it’s having on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for you, daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben steps in between her legs, ignoring the fact that her mouth is in line with his hardened cock and opts to lift his hand to her right breast, securing the flesh with his palm. A hiss escapes her as his thumb begins to rotate slowly over her sensitive nipple, perking under his light touch. He does the same with the left, keeping the camera in line on her face and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips are parted vaguely, tiny, almost silent, moans leaving her as his attention alternates between each nipple. Ben didn’t miss the way her half-hooded eyes darted from his member to the camera then up to his eyes. He didn’t give her the satisfaction of permission for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>task and steps back, causing a pout to form on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and touch yourself, baby. But do it slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a brief moment that she caught her lip in between her teeth again but she thought better of it. Rey centers her observation on Ben while her fingers slowly traced the toned muscle of her stomach with the destination inching towards her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her free hand toiled to tease her nipple, taking the bud in between her fingers before letting a minor purr out. Any other woman would look away from Ben’s intense concentration on her gestures but not Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>flourished</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his watchful eye, and the recording camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingernails scape her thigh lightly, leaving temporary red marks in their wake and toyed with the skin. Ben would surely take that task to mark his territory later, in more ways than she could possibly complete at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sigh of relief that he allows her to have once her hand cupped her center, fingers steadily parting her sex and Rey is cautious enough to keep her legs open. Her lips form into a tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘o’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her fingers making slow patterns with a small amount of pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby girl. Just like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His praise earns her a blush across her cheeks, streaming down her neck and onto the tops of her collarbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben brings the camera closer, making sure it picks up on the subtle change of color tone on her skin. Hazel eyes greet the device, staring at the black hole that dared to tape this memory. A hasty whimper broke loose from her lips as fingers curled around her clit, applying her desired consistency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into this plan with the half-baked, pun intended, purpose of having Rey come undone by her own fingers before he has his way of making her come. But with his eyes trained on the screen, observing the way that his fiancee masturbated, Ben knew there was little chance of him lasting longer without assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, his thumb kneaded over the top of his penis, spreading the pre-cum down his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whines, twisting her nipple with her thumb and index finger. A surge of slick steams down atop of the sheets, spoiling the bed-cover but there isn’t a thought in her mind to care about that. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me touch you.” she breathes, brows pitching as Ben begins to palm himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flashed the camera down to his cock, giving it a few pumps before returning the image to Rey, who was panting as her finger continued to rub at her sex. “Not yet, baby girl. You’ll get your reward.” There’s a glint of mischief in his grin. Rey mewls over his words but does not protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she slowly thrusts her middle finger into her entrance. Her other hand comes down to play with her bundle of nerves, rapidly rubbing at her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, sweetheart?” he sets the camera on the dresser, giving it a quick check to make sure it takes in the wide image of their bed and them. Satisfied, Ben returns to tower over her. When she didn’t answer, he grabbed a fist of her hair and tucked her head back, forcing Rey to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said—please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey whined with his tough demeanor and met his eyes, pooling with lust, passion, and love within them. Her hands carried on with their original task, allowing the growing pull at the edge of her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispers, barely audible through the moans that leaked from her mouth. But it wasn’t enough for Ben to give in to her desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do better than that, princess,” he growls, bringing a lazy finger to trace over her jawline and displays a mask of aloof although his own need had been growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans. “I need your cock deep in my tight cunt, daddy!”  Tears were beginning to shiver in her eyes, fingers adding another required push against her clit. “I want to come on your cock and have it spilling out of my pussy!” Rey adds another digit and cries because she can’t reach exactly where he knows where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tugs her head further back, exposing the length of her neck to him. It doesn’t render her actions to a halt, but causes an audible sob to echo into their room. His lips pepper delicate kisses on her skin, sending shivers to run down her spine and back up. His mouth ghosts close to her ear and whispers gently, “Then stop fucking yourself like the dirty girl you are and sit on daddy’s cock for your reward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The switch in position had been quick; Rey removed her fingers as he sat down on the mattress. She swung her leg over to straddle him, his fingers gripping at her hip and she grabs his erection to align with her entrance. Ben removed his shirt off of her, throwing it on to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hoarse groan creeps from the back of his throat, fingers tightening at the skin that would surely cause deep stains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such an eager little girl you are, sweetheart.” Ben attaches his lips to the swell of her breast, licking the skin with a tender touch. Her hips rolled slowly, letting his cock become coaxed with her slick before feeling the stretch of her center as Rey began to lower herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth latches on to her nipple, letting his tongue swirl around the bud as Rey worked to sink further as she has done many times before. Ben releases one of his hands and graces her clit with his thumb, rubbing slow strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby girl,” he mutters, watching as Rey completely takes him and waits for her to adjust to the new sensation. “Always perfect,” his lips spread wet kisses on her chest. “Always perfect taking my cock, like you were made to take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey grins with his admiration, fingers curling in his ebony locks with a gentle ease. “I was made to be your girl, daddy,” she exclaims, beginning her gentle rocking of the hips until she could form her preferred rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groans, bringing his lips to attach at the pulse point in her neck and sucked heavily. His hand crept up to her ass and palmed at the skin needily, releasing it to bring down a harsh smack. Rey yielded, tugging at his hair and sent her hips back to take him fully. His thumb didn’t stop moving at her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pants joined together in a wave of their longing for one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arm at her waist, shifting their positions and laid Rey on her back again. His thrusts became heavier as he could feel Rey close to her orgasm, her walls clenching around his dick with every hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His beautiful fiancee had begun to twist beneath, chasing her need but waited until he commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight before him was purely magical and all his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, baby girl, come for daddy,” Ben swirls his fingers against her clit still, watching as Rey left out a breathless moan with her hips bucking up to pursue her climax. His thrusts became sloppy and soon enough, he followed her to the ecstatic world of post-orgasm. Her fingernails caused half-moon shapes on his shoulder blade but he could care less as Rey looked at him with a blissful gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used his forearms to keep himself from crashing on top of her but Rey tucked him down, pulling him into open arms. Happily, he accepted and left gentle kisses on her neck while her fingers scratched at his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do I blame TikTok for this new kink you’ve discovered for yourself?” her eyes peered over to the camera on the dresser that remained and let out a simple giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do blame TikTok.. but I also blame you for this new kink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo enjoys the rest of the quarantine filming his fiancee during sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo gets to record his <em>wife </em>sucking his cock on their wedding night on November 14th, 2020.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben Solo loves everything about Rey Solo, including her secret kinks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry y'all but i got lazy towards the end and i just really wanted to get this over and done with, esp bc its national horny day so i just finished it the best i could. i do hope to get better at my smut but that takes time so pls bare with me until then ok.</p><p> </p><p>might add another chapter to this in the future to have some cute fluff or something. idk yet but it'll be posted on my twitter either way so keep a lookout!</p><p> </p><p>anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!! follow my twitter for more updates on this fic and my other works @theyellowsaber </p><p> </p><p>reminder, kudos, comments, and bookmarks make me happy and excited!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a popular TikTok challenge &amp; virtual tweet.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/tiabbea/status/1243649929291194369?s=20">Video #1</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/adamdriveruwu/status/1246081356247052288">Video #2</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/vornietom/status/1243712085252431872?s=20">Tweet</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>